Beautiful
by Kels92
Summary: There was no way this broken, bawling boy was the same hero he met five years ago. Rated M to be safe. BeVin. Mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

I don't really know where I got the idea for this little….thing. And, no, it is in no way related to the song "Beautiful Girl" by Sean somethin-or-another. Chances are it's not gonna be that long of a story. The main pairing here is BeVin (obviously). If you don't like it, then why are you reading this? Go away! :K No nasty comments, please. My spirit is fragile (it says so on the box).

Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Man of Action. Only the plot belongs to me.

~*~Beautiful~*~

It breaks my heart to see you like this; the way you brush us off. You hardly talk—I haven't heard you say anything in about a week—you've stopped eating, which, all in all sends up a red flag. You lost whatever muscle you had. I remember when your soccer coach suspended you from the team because of your condition. It's obviously not because you and Julie broke up, you had been fine for the first few weeks of being single and then you started this…self-punishment.

I, personally, never really liked her.

Why are you doing this to yourself? What could you have _possibly_ done that was so horrible that would cause you so much internal pain? Is it because we don't have any aliens to protect the Earth from? Or is it because you took off the Omnitrix again? You think that, because you don't have any powers like your cousin, that the world doesn't need you, that you have no reason to exist?

Kids at your school are worried about you, too. Even those two punks…uh, Crush and T.J.? They've been worried about you for a long time. They even pulled me aside and asked me what was wrong.

It killed me when I told them I had _no idea_.

Right now I'm parked outside your house. I can see the light shining out your window. It's dark, but it's not late, more like eight o'clock, really. You forgot your jacket at Gwen's when you left, and I was thinking of giving it to you, but…I don't know. Maybe I should just give it to your mother to give to you.

With that thought, I turn off my car, grab your jacket, and walk up to your house. I don't even knock before your parents open the door. Your mother's eyes are red and puffy from crying, and your father is whiter than I am.

And that's _pretty_ white.

They usher me inside as if they've been waiting for me to stop by. I life up your jacket, telling them that I just came by to drop it off, and your mother thanks me. Her voice is shaking and she has to pause before she insists that I give you the jacket myself.

I couldn't refuse, not with the look she was giving me. So I walk up to your room at the end of the hall. The door is ajar slightly, and I can see the light pouring out of your room. You stare at me when I walk in. I hang up the jacket on the coat rack behind the door, and instead of leaving; I grab the computer chair and sit next to your bed. I try to smile, but it's more sad than reassuring.

"Hey, Ben," I say. You wave weakly at me. It's childish, and, dare I say it, _cute_.

It's awkward for a while. You're staring at the carpet now, instead of me, almost as if you're ashamed of yourself. "Listen, Ben," I say softly, grabbing your attention. "I'm not here to try and get you to talk to me, and I'm not here to try and force food down your throat, okay? I won't force you to do anything you don't want to," I put my hand on your boney shoulder. God, it feels like you could break in half _any moment_.

"When you're ready to talk, I'll be here," and I smile. Not a sad one like earlier or a fake one I used to flash at your cousin, but a real, genuine _smile_.

And I think you noticed, too.

You look at my hand for a few seconds before closing your eyes, and my smile fades instantly when you start sobbing.

"Ben, what's—? " you leap from your bed at me, causing the chair to tip and send us both crashing to the ground. I rub your back and try to comfort you; your sobs shake your small body violently. I wish I could help you; I feel so _useless_. In the midst of my thoughts, I almost didn't hear you say the three words that would change our relationship forever.

"He _raped_ me."

"Oh, god, Kevin, he _RAPED_ me!"

Yeah, not the three words you were thinkin' about, were they? Well, for those of you who didn't CHEAT and scroll down to the bottom and read the ending first. 

Yes, okay, I realize that Ben actually said, like, 9 words here at the end, but whatever! It's still a good story, yes? No? Tell me so I can get the motivation to continue this…whatever it is.

~stereo-typed


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much, guys, for all the positive reviews! Really gave me the motivation I needed to keep this thing going! : )

Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Man of Action; only the plot belongs to me.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

~*~Beautiful~*~

Last night did _not_ go how I thought it would.

After I told you…what happened, you didn't do anything I thought you would; you didn't throw me off of you, you didn't call me a whore or a fag and stomp out, and you didn't accuse me of lying.

You…_stayed_. All night.

I don't know how we got on my bed; I fell asleep a few minutes after you started rubbing my back, telling me that it was okay and that I was strong for having told you.

I can't tell you how safe you made me feel, and still do.

It's kind of funny, actually; you were the first person I ever told about the Omnitrix, and now, you're the first person I've told about the accident.

I bet you'd probably hit me if I said that out-loud.

"Ben," you say softly, combing your fingers through my hair. "I know you're awake." I sigh, and tilt my head up so I can see you. I'm still on your chest, so I can hear your steady heart-beat.

I thought you were asleep, honestly.

"How'd you sleep?" you ask. "Any nightmares?" I shake my head 'no'. You're surprising me. This is a side of you I've only seen on ghostly occasions. This seems so…out of character.

I really hope you're not pretending.

"What time is it?" I ask, trying to look at my alarm clock.

"Two P.M.," you say casually. I shoot up into a sitting position to see for myself.

Sure enough, a bright green '2:00' is flashing in my face.

"Damn it!" I shout, flopping on my back next to you. "I missed school! And I had a _test_ today! Aww, man…" I can hear you chuckling next to me.

"Relax, Tennyson," you say. "Your mom called the school, saying you were gonna be absent because of a 'family emergency'," A small yawn escapes you as you sit up. I follow, wondering if you're planning to leave. You look at me with a frown on your face, and, for a second, I think that you're mad at me.

"When was the last time you ate something?" you ask me. I don't say anything for a while. When _was_ the last time I ate?

"The other day, remember?" I say. "We all went to Mr. Smoothie."

"No; _Gwen_ and _I_ ate, you had a sip of water and a stick of gum." I frown.

"Oh, right…"

"Here's a better question," you say. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry." You nod. I can tell you're upset, but you're sticking to what you said last night, about you not being here to force food down my throat.

You stand up and I panic. Are you leaving?

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Work," you answer. "I gotta be there in 30 minutes."

"Take me with you."

"I—you—what?"

"If I promise to eat something," I say. "Will you take me with you?" You furrow your brow and look down.

"Ben…"

"_Please?_" Oh, god, don't leave me here alone.

You sigh, look at me, and say "You promise to eat something?" I know I'm smiling as I nod my head 'yes' because you chuckle again. "Alright, hurry up and get ready."

"Thanks, Kevin."

"Hey, it's what I do." I roll my eyes, but don't say anything as you step out of my room and close the door.

Today's gonna be a good day.

I can _feel_ it.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

I figured since I left ya'll with a sad ending last time that I'd send you off with a happier feeling! :D Review please, they make me smile. Oh, and I'd prefer "I can't wait for the next update" rather than "Update soon". Please and thank you!

~stereo-typed


	3. Chapter 3

I can't tell you guys how happy I felt when I saw that I had gotten 24 reviews total for this story! :D All of your reviews have made me so happy that I can't even begin to describe (can you tell I don't get a lot of praise? DX ). Sorry I've held out on ya'll for a while, and thanks for your patience!

Ben 10 and all related characters belong to Man of Action; only the plot and the bastard that raped Ben belong to me. DX

Onward!!

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

~*~Beautiful~*~

"Ben, hand me that 9-point there, would ya?"

"Uh, that one?"

"No; _that _one."

"I knew that."

"You did not!"

This had become a regular occurrence between the two boys over the last week or so. Kevin would drop Ben off at school, pick him up afterwards, and take him to his job on the days he worked. All the while Ben had kept his end of the bargain, eating a meal or so a day. Even so, he still wasn't well enough to continue soccer.

Two days ago, Kevin had convinced Ben to tell Gwen about what happened, and the two of them tried to convince him to tell the police.

He refused.

He hadn't told them why he wouldn't do it, but, then again, he didn't have to.

The man had threatened him.

It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Ben had noticed a change in Kevin's behavior over the past few days. Not _drastic _changes, but changes none the less. He was still Kevin, of course; smart-ass remarks, constant sarcasm, and the childish teasing; but not they were scarce and far between. He was more comforting with Ben instead of the usual cold exterior.

Of course, Ben had predicted some amount of change in the older boy (granted, he thought it'd be a negative change). Which brought up a question in Ben's mind: how did Kevin think of him? He and Gwen hadn't been hanging out as much (at all) anymore, and Ben had developed feelings or the older boy long before the accident.

Kevin slid out from under the vehicle he was working on, oil staining his cheeks, bringing Ben out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Hey, Kev?" Ben asked. The older boy turned towards him, rubbing his hands with an oil-stained rag. "Yeah?" He paused in his failed attempt at cleaning his hands when he noticed the troubled expression on his young companion's face. "What's wrong?"

"What are we?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Us...is there?" Ben asked. "Is there an 'us'...between you and me?" Kevin didn't really know what to say to that. Sure, he really like Ben, but wouldn't it seem like he'd be taking advantage of him? Kevin bit his lip.

"I...don't know, Ben," he finally said. Ben's entire being slumped, and Kevin quickly added, "All this is, well, _new _to me." They stayed in an awkward silence, neither of them looking at the other.

"What..." Kevin started. "What do you want us to be, Ben?" Green eyes looked up into brown ones. The green eyes were shining only slightly, not as bright as they used to but not as dull and lifeless as before. The brown eyes were similar, shining only slightly instead of being cold and harsh like they had been when the two boys first met.

"I want us to be...like what Gwen wanted to two of you to be," he said, "Only...real." Kevin chuckled at that. "Interesting choice of words, Benji."

"Well, it got my point across, right?" Kevin nodded, not moving from his spot as Ben slowly walked up to him. He looked...hopeful.

There was no sound, no movement. It felt as if time its self had stopped. Kevin lifted his hand like he was going to touch Ben's face or move a strand of hair that was _blocking _his view of the ex-hero's green eyes, but stopped. He frowned and glared at his oil-stained hand. Ben laughed, something he hadn't done in a long time. It wasn't loud and clear like before, but it was enough to show progress.

"Here," Ben said, grabbing Kevin's hands with his own. "That way I won't get oil on my face."

"You want us to be something, then?" he said, softly. Ben nodded.

"Yeah, yeah that's what I want."

Kevin smiled. "Then that's what we'll have."

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

Now, originally, this was gonna be _WAY _longer, but I felt that it would look better if there were more chapters instead of like...six or seven. DX I said this was gonna be short, didn't I?! Read and review, and thanks again for being so patient! And my father told me that a 9-point is a kind of socket wrench? I dunno. Tell me if that's wrong so I can fix it and not look like a total loser.

~stereo-typed


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone who has supported this story and have tolerated my procrastination thus far! I wanted to apologize not only for the lateness, but the shortness of this chapter. ;_; Reading all of your nice reviews just makes me feel guilty about how lazy I am.

The usual: Ben 10 and friends belong to Man of Action, only the plot belongs to me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

~*~Beautiful~*~

RIIIIING!

2:00, Ben's school was finally over with, and Kevin let out a faint "about time" as he waited in front of the school for his boyfriend.

Kevin chuckled. Boyfriend…the word sounded so weird to him. But, seeing as how it had only been a week since they started dating, it would take a little more getting used to.

He scanned the sea of high school students for the ever-familiar green jacket. Kevin didn't have work that day, so he intended to spend it with Ben (nothing romantic-- sorry guys!).

Kevin wasn't mushy…he was just--

"You lying bastard!"

Wait…what?

Kevin blinked and focused his vision on the person in front of him. It was Ben, clenching his jacket in his hands (explains why Kevin didn't see him).

"What? Who's a liar?"

"YOU!" Ben fumed. "You lied to me!"

"What?!"

"You promised you wouldn't tell; you said you'd keep your _fucking_ mouth shut and you can't even do that!" Kevin's eyes widened. Ben never swore like that, never said "shit" or "fuck" or any other words you can't put on TV or the radio.

Ben was _pissed_.

"What are you talking about, Ben?" Kevin asked, trying to stay calm (even though he knew he didn't have a very good track record of doing so). "I haven't told anyone anything," he said through clenched teeth.

"Really?" Ben asked, obviously not believing him. "Then how come someone walked up to me and tried talking to me about what happened?" Kevin said nothing. He didn't have an answer. Ben continued talking after a few moments of silence. "I haven't told my mum, or my dad. They couldn't have leaked it out. Neither could Gwen's parents because they don't know either! The only people I've told are you and Gwen." Ben's voice was shaky, and he was crying, something that he was, unfortunately, familiar with. The grip he had on his jacket was vice-like, making his fist shake and his knuckles turn white. "And Gwen isn't the type of person who would do something like this…"

"But I am, huh?" Kevin said, coldly. Ben said nothing and seemed to be more interested in the fire hydrant to his right. Kevin chuckled humorlessly. "Still don't trust me, is that it?"

"Take me home."

"Oh, so you trust me to drive you home, then?"

"Just take me home!" Ben demanded. Kevin sneered and walked to the driver's side as Ben got in the passenger's seat. Kevin didn't get in right away; he rubbed his face with the palm of his hands, suddenly feeling drained an exhausted.

"Right back to where we started," he mumbled. Ben pretended he didn't hear him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uh-oh. A lover's spat! Looks like things are getting a little rocky! XD Before you kill me, I wanted to say that the next few chapters will be better, I promise! And in much, _much _later chapters, Ben's rapist is identified!…well, sort of.

Reviews make the world go round! And flames will be used for my mother's morning taco's.

~stereo-typed


	5. Chapter 5

Well, aren't you all spoiled?? Two chapters within 24 hours?! What has gotten in to me?! XD But this is probably _the _shortest chapter I have typed up so far. :P

Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action, blah, blah, blah…only the plot belongs to me, blah, blah, blah…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

~*~Beautiful~*~

Kevin never thought he could actually work on his car for _six straight hours._

When he dropped Ben off, he went straight to his apartment and started working on his car. There wasn't much to work on, but he was able to keep himself occupied. Then there was a short shower--short only because the building's damn water heater was broken, _again_, soon followed by a flop on his couch.

Lumpy couch cushions never seemed so _inviting_. And he silently debated on whether or not he should migrate to his bed room where there was a new, soft mattress waiting patiently for his lazy ass. If lumpy couch cushions felt this comfortable, who know how comfy a soft mattress would be? _Probably so comfortable it's _un_comfortable. _Kevin thought.

His cell phone beeped loudly, and, when he grabbed it, it flashed "8 Missed Calls"--all from Gwen.

"Jesus Christ," Kevin whispered. "The woman can't _wait_ to chew me out." Out of the 8 missed calls, she left 4 voicemails;

(1) _"Kevin, we need to talk. Call me back when you get this, okay?"_

(2) _"Kevin, ignoring this won't make it go away. We really need to talk."_

(3) _"Kevin would you please just answer me?!"_

(4) _"Look…I'm not mad, okay? Ben told me what happened and I really, really need to talk to you."_

And just as he finished deleting his voicemails, she called _again_.

"Oh, my god…" Kevin groaned. "Leave me _alone_." He stared at the caller ID for a few seconds before swearing and answering his phone.

"What?" Kevin snapped.

"_Kevin, I--"_ Gwen started, but the dark-haired teen cut her off.

"Look," he hissed. "I didn't do _anything_, alright? If you don't believe me, _fine_, then don't. But the very _last_ thing I want right now is to be bitched at by yet _another_ Tennyson for something that I. Didn't. Do."

"_I know, I know it wasn't you that told, Kevin."_

"Well, then who did?!" Kevin sighed, frustrated.

"_I did."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Be honest: how many of you guys would have guessed that Gwen was actually the one who told? Huh? Will this turn out to be a Gwen-bashing fic after all? Probably not. And if you thought there were a lot of italics in this chapter, just wait until the next one, where you learn a bit of a chilling fact about Ben's rapist. Reviews make me happy, flames do not. :K

~stereo-typed


	6. Chapter 6

**Ben 10 and friends belong to Man of Action, only the plot belongs to me.**

**Onward to chapter 6!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**~*~Beautiful~*~**

"_**I did".**_

"…**Wait, what?" Kevin said slowly.**

"_**I just…I was talking to one of my friends and he said his sister was going through a rough time. When he described how she was acting…it was almost the same as Ben.**_

"_**When I asked if…she was raped…he said that, yes, she was. It was in the same place, Kevin--the Port--where Ben was attacked. It just sounded so similar, that I thought that, maybe--"**_

"**It was the same person…"Kevin finished. Gwen took in a shaky breath. **_**"Yeah…"**_

"**But still, **_**why **_**did you tell?"**

"_**I told because I thought they could help each other. I mean, you and I…we can only do so much to help Ben…we'll never know exactly what happened and how he felt…they don't even have to talk to each other or hang out together…if they just acknowledge the fact that they're not alone it might push them a little closer towards recovery…"**_** Kevin rubbed his tired eyes. So this guy had hurt someone before. How many other lives had he ruined? How many **_**children **_**had he traumatized? And--Kevin shivered--how many of his victims had he killed?**

"…_**Kevin?"**_

"**I'm still here," he mumbled. "Does Ben know?"**

"_**Yeah, I told him before I called you the first time…what were you doing?"**_

"**Working on my car. My cell wasn't on me."**

"_**Oh…"**_

**A lightly awkward silence passed over the two teens.**

"_**Are you mad?"**_

"**At who?"**

"_**At Ben,"**_** she said softly. Kevin let out a dry laugh. "You know, I dunno, honestly. I'm pissed that he still doesn't trust me."**

"_**He **_**does **_**trust you, Kevin. He trusted you enough to tell you what happened. You were the first person he told."**_

"**Yeah? I was also the first person he told about the Omnitrix besides you and your grandpa, and, well…heh, remember where **_**that **_**landed me?" There was a small noise in the background on Gwen's end of the line that sounded like a cough, but Kevin just brushed it off.**

"_**Kevin, he's**_** really **_**sorry."**_

"**Really? 'Cuz the only person I've heard say 'sorry' so far has been you."**

"_**My brother is driving him over to your place…he wants to apologize…will you forgive him?"**_** Kevin paused. Would he? Of course, there was no way he could **_**not **_**forgive him, but still…**

"**I don't know." And then Kevin heard that background noise again, only this time it said **_**"Oh, god…"**_

**And it sounded a lot like Ben.**

**Kevin couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, **_**wow**_**; you have me on speaker, don't you?"**

"_**Kevin--"**_

"**That is just **_**too **_**rich."**

"_**Kevin, w--"**_

**CLICK!**

…

…

…

**Kevin hurled his cell phone at the wall, not caring that he just broke a rather expensive electronic device, and taking in a small amount of pride in the fact that it put a hole in the wall.**

"**As if today couldn't get any **_**fucking **_**worse?!"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Poor, poor Kevin. He's having a rough time, isn't he? XD Told you there'd be lots of italics in this one.**

**Confrontation time! D8 Will it be good?! Bad?! You'll just have to wait! R&R! Danke!**

**~stereo-typed **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, hey! It's the beginning of Lent! And guess what? My goal is to complete this story by the time Lent ends! Don't you feel loved? =)

Ben 10 and friends belong to Man of Action, only the plot belongs to me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

~*~Beautiful~*~

"Kevin wait!" Gwen shouted, but was only met by dial tone. Ben covered his face with his hands.

"Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god, he _hates _me!" Ben choked out.

"He _doesn't _hate you, Ben," the red-head coaxed. She reached out to grab his shoulder, but he snapped his head towards her so fast that she flinched.

"Did you not hear what he said?!" Ben shouted hysterically. "I pissed him off--I _hurt _him! And for me to accuse him like that…after all he did for me…how can you possibly think that he would forgive me?"

"Because he _cares _about you! Ben, you should already know this!" Gwen shouted. Why did her cousin have to be so stubborn? Ben took in short, uneven breaths. He had to calm down before he had a panic attack in the back seat of Ken's car.

"You okay back there, Ben?" Ken's green eyes met with his when he glanced at his rear-view mirror. Ben nodded, but became extremely pail once realizing that they were less then 100ft from the apartment building at which Kevin stayed in.

"Turn up here, Ken," the younger sibling said. Her brother nodded and pulled into the parking lot.

"I can't do this, Gwen. I just…I-I just can't!" Ben rambled on quickly. Gwen sighed, unbuckled her seatbelt, and gave her cousin a hug.

"Yes you can. I _know _you can," she pulled back from the hug, smiling. Ben wasn't very convinced, nor reassured, but nodded. "Thanks…and thanks for the ride, Ken."

"No problem, kiddo."

And with that, Ben got out of the car, closed the door, and walked up to apartment number 3.

_Here it goes…_he thought as he knocked on the door. A small amount of shuffling movement could be heard before the door opened, revealing a rather stoic-looking Kevin.

Neither of the boy's said anything, and the awkwardness of the situation was growing with each passing second. Kevin moved to the side to let Ben in. _So far, so good…_Ben thought. He looked back at Kevin, who was watching as Ken and Gwen drove away before closing the door. As he turned back to look at Ben, he could tell that the poor boy was shaking. Literally _shaking_. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the rest of his face was pale. He looked so…_pathetic_. Pathetic to the point where he almost felt guilty for being mad at him.

_Damn it all…_Kevin thought, rubbing the side of his face. "Look, Ben--"

"Kevin, I'm sorry!" Ben interrupted. "I am so, _so _sorry! What I did--it wasn't fair; I jumped to conclusions and I didn't even give you a chance to talk and I was just--just being so, so stupid and…" He trailed off when he started seeing white spots in his line of vision and feeling light headed. Not being able to support himself on his shaky knees any longer, he fell.

"B-Ben!" Kevin rushed over, grabbing Ben by the shoulders. He was gasping for breath, clutching the green fabric that was his jacket over his chest.

_Great! _The frenzied teen thought sarcastically. _So now I have a panic attack!_

"Ben? Ben!" Kevin shouted. "Uhh…umm, okay, here," He moved behind the ex-hero, placing him in his lap and pushing Ben so that his back was touching his chest, wrapping his arms around Ben's waist and own chest. "Okay, okay breath with me Ben, okay? Like this," he took big, even breaths as Ben gave up his hold on his abused jacket and instead dug his nails into Kevin's arms.

"C'mon, Ben, you gotta work with me here--I can't do this by myself!" He, again, took big, even breaths, Ben's own breathing slowing down this time.

Ben relaxed in Kevin's arms after his breathing returned to normal.

"You okay?" Kevin said softly, almost a whisper, as if one loud noise would shatter the serenity of the atmosphere. Ben nodded slowly in response. The older boy sighed and hugged him from behind, leaning against the couch. "Don't _do _that, man," he chuckled. "Scared the living crap outa me."

Ben hummed. "So…does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Ben asked, turning around so he was facing Kevin (and he blushed when the dark haired teen's hands rested on his hips). Kevin shook his head. "I don't think I was ever really mad at you, just at the situation." A paused. "But why did you blame me in the first place?" Ben bit his lip and looked away. "I-I dunno…you were the first person I saw who knew and…I guess I just wanted someone to blame," he looked back into brown eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kevin." Said teen looked contemplative for a moment before leaning in and kissing the top of his forehead. Ben smiled, hugging the larger teen.

"We've made up, then?" Ben said, nuzzling into Kevin's shoulder. Kevin nodded, rubbing his boyfriend's back. "Yeah, we've made up."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ta-Da! Don't worry, that's not the end. Although, we are getting closer and closer to the end of this…little…thing. -_- Anyway, I WAS thinking about giving this one a bit of a comical ending, but I wasn't sure, so here's the "alternate ending", I suppose.

"We've made up, then?" Ben said, nuzzling into Kevin's shoulder. Kevin nodded, rubbing his boyfriend's back. "Yeah, we've made up."

…

"Although, I think I should make you wash my car--_just _so we're even."

"KEVIN!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

HaHA! NOW I'm all done. ;)

~stereo-typed


	8. Chapter 8

**Ben 10 Belongs to Man of Action, only the plot belongs to me.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**~*~Beautiful~*~**

"**Geez, when was the last time I came here?" Ben said, looking at the large Mr. Smoothie sign. "Feels like forever."**

"**Considering your track record here," Kevin said from behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's hips. "It **_**has **_**been forever."**

"**Guys!" came Gwen's voice. She was sitting at a table near the restaurant, waving at them. "Over here!"**

"**Hey, Gwen," Kevin said as he and Ben joined her. "What's up? Why'd you call us here?" She gave him a confused look. "Huh? I didn't call you here, Ben said you wanted to meet here."**

"**What? No I didn't!" Kevin defended. They both looked at the shorter, green-eyed boy, who smiled nervously.**

"**Well, I wanted to talk to you guys about something," Ben said quickly, sitting down next to his cousin. Kevin took a seat across from him, suddenly serious. "What about?"**

"**About…what happened," he said. "I told you guys where, but I haven't told you guys everything."**

"**You don't have to, Ben," Gwen said.**

"**I **_**want **_**to. It'll…it'll make me feel better, I think…"**

"**Are you sure?" Kevin asked. Ben looked at him and nodded.**

"**I was just walking around…at the beach by the Pier. The carnival was open and there were lots of people there…" Ben took a deep breath. He was stalling, and he knew it. "I was walking on the beach, or, well, more like under the Pier. He…he must have been hiding behind one of the support beams…just…**_**waiting **_**for me…"**

_**The loud roar of the carnival rides made Ben's eardrums shake. Of course, being under the wooden planks probably didn't help.**_

_**He didn't know what he was doing there. He didn't have a date, and he wasn't meeting anyone. He just wanted to go for a walk and his feet led him there. **_

_**He shivered, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.**_

_**Suddenly, he had a **_**bad **_**feeling.**_

_**A hand grabbed his hair from behind and threw him to the ground, him landing on his stomach. Dazed only for a second, Ben scrambled to get up, but a larger body pinned him to the sandy ground, his arms held above his head.**_

"_**No! No, no, no, let me go! Let me go, please!" Ben shouted. "Help! Help, somebody!" Ben struggled and kicked all he could.**_

"_**Scream all you want," a husky voice whispered in his ear. The warm breath made Ben's skin crawl. "No one can hear you but me!" Ben only sobbed. "Get off me! Please, **_**please **_**get **_**off **_**me!" Ben was flipped over on his back, getting a good look at the man who would haunt his dreams forever.**_

_**Cold, dark-brown eyes, a clean-shaven face, brown hair, and he was wearing a red suit. **_

_**The Man in a Red Suit...**_

_**Ben held his breath as the man lowered his face so they were mere centimeters apart. Don't struggle too much, and it won't hurt as bad, kid." And before he knew it, Ben was stark naked, as was the man above him. He screamed and shouted for help, only to have his voice drowned out by the rollercoaster's and happily shrieking children. Even when the man forced himself into Ben's virgin body, and he screamed louder than he ever had before, no one came to his rescue. He lay there until the next morning, after the man had finished, clothed him, said "Keep this our little secret, and it won't happen again…don't cry baby; you were a good fuck," and left.**_

_**How could this happen to him? He used to be a hero! This stuff shouldn't happen to the hero.**_

_**Slowly, Ben stood, falling over at least five times before being able to support himself, eventually waved down a taxi, and went to the hospital. Hopefully--oh, god, hopefully-- the man didn't give him anything. **_

_**When the taxi driver asked him if he was okay, he ignored him. He just wanted to feel safe again.**_

**Ben was silent, streaks on his face from crying. He couldn't look at either of his companions, unsure of their reactions.**

**Gwen's broken sobs and arms around his shoulders snapped him out of his daze. He hugged back, crying quietly, and sparing a glance at Kevin. His hand was in his hair, which was covering his face, but Ben could still see the tears dripping from his chin. **

"**Hey, guys?" Ben said, his voice cracking. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Let's go home, okay?"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yeah, okay, the rape scene was crap, I know. I don't really care. XP Rape isn't really my thing. I'm more of a romantic type of writer, really. ;) So, on that note, guess what the next chapter will be about. Go on, guess. I bet you can't. XD**

**~stereo-typed **


	9. Chapter 9

Wow. It's been more than a year since I updated this story? DX My bad. AND I have no idea why some of my chapters were published with bold lettering. :/ So, if this chapter is in all bold, please disregard!

WARNING: Gay love, some mentions of sex and rape and other touchy subjects (pun not intended).

DISCLAIMER: Ben 10 is not mine, only the Red Man is.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

~*~Beautiful~*~

Ben and Kevin were laying on the couch in Kevin's apartment. The TV was on, volume turned down to a dull murmur, but neither boys were watching it. In fact, Kevin was dozing off.

A week and a half ago, Ben told his cousin and his boyfriend all that had happened the night he was raped. He…actually, he _did _feel better. He wasn't alone in this anymore. Maybe he could talk to the girl from before?

"Maybe.." Ben mused aloud. Beneath him, Kevin's body jolted as he groggily mumbled, "Hmm? Wazzit? I ain't sleepin'…" Ben smiled. For the first time in a long time, he felt, well, not _exceedingly _happy, but happier than he'd been in a very long time.

"Maybe…" Ben repeated, sitting up and straddling his boyfriend. Kevin rubbed his eyes and blinked up at him.

"What chu thinkin' 'bout, Benji?" he asked.

Very bluntly, Ben said, "Let's have sex."

And, very intelligently, Kevin responded with, "…huh?"

"Let's have sex, Kevin," Ben repeated. "C'mon." Kevin frowned, mouth opening and closing with no words escaping. Eventually, Kevin shook his head. Ben frowned, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea.

"I don't have any diseases," Ben said. "The doctor said so-I have papers."

"I never thought you had anything, Ben," Kevin said, sitting up. Ben sat back, onto the couch, facing Kevin. The dark haired male continued. "I think I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Ben, you're trying to replace bad memories with good ones."

"No, that's…that's not what I'm trying to do."

"I think it is, Ben. And it's not gonna work-"

"How do you know?" Ben interrupted. Kevin stopped, giving Ben a confused look.

"What?"

"How do you know it won't work? How will I know if you don't let me try?" Ben pressed. Kevin's frown deepened, his brown furrowing. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was being pressured into doing something he didn't want to do.

"Ben," he said warningly. The smaller boy shrunk back, knowing he'd crossed a line. To Kevin, he looked just like a puppy that had been scolded for stealing a bite of human food. "Look, Benji," he said softly. "why don't you tell me the real reason you want to have sex with me. And I mean the _real _reason." There was a long pregnant pause, and Kevin began thinking that Ben wasn't going to answer.

"I just…" Ben started. "I don't want to be scared anymore, Kevin. I want to, well, I want to face my fears." Greens eyes nervously met brown ones. "I want to do it with someone I really trust." Ben leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Kevin's broad shoulders and placing a chaste kiss on his thin lips. "I want to do it with _you_, Kevin. I want to have sex with you."

The room was silent, save for the TV's low volume. Ban patiently-and nervously- waited for Kevin's answer. The brutish teen in question was franticly trying to come up with one. _Do I want to have sex with Ben? _He asked himself. _Well yeah, of course! But what if I hurt him? Scare him away? _He sighed. _I don't know what I'd do if that happened._

Ben, assuming the sigh was going to be followed up by a 'no' and also noting the far away look Kevin got in his eyes, arched his brow in worry. "Kev?" he asked softly. "You okay?" Kevin blinked, looking Ben in the eyes, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said. Ben smiled in return. "And…"Kevin continued. "To answer your question…Yes, Ben. I want to have sex with you too."

Quietly, the two teens walked, hand-in-hand, into Kevin's bedroom, the door closing behind them with a soft _'click'_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was slightly painful. DX When did this become an episode of 'Secret Life of the American Teenager'? Anyway, getting past my self-loathing, this story is just about wrapped up! Just a few more, hopefully painless, chapters left! :D Until next time!

~stereo-typed


End file.
